pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost type
The type (ゴーストタイプ Gosuto taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. The Ghost type is notable for having few Pokémon, many of whom have low HP, and moves. In battles, the Ghost type is useful because it's the only type that has two immunities: Normal and Fighting, both of which are common move types. From Generation VI onwards, Ghost types are also immune to moves and abilities that prevent escaping, like Block and Shadow Tag. Pokémon of this type are usually connected to fear, the dark and the afterlife. They usually live in abandoned houses, cemeteries, funeral places and uninhabited dark places such as caves. Also, Ghost-type Pokémon tend to be extremely naughty, pranking humans just to see their faces and reactions. Curiously, the more scared a human is, the more power the Ghost Pokémon will have to prank with it. At worst, some Ghost type Pokemon may have relatively murderous behaviors, such as Jellicent preying on ships and their crews or the Litwick evolutionary family draining the life energy from people that are lost. Famous Ghost-type Pokémon Trainers include Agatha, third member of the Kanto Elite Four; Morty, the fourth Gym Leader of Johto; Phoebe, second member of the Hoenn Elite Four; Fantina, the fifth Gym Leader in the Sinnoh region; and Shauntal, a member of the Unova Elite Four. Ghost-type moves *There are 18 Ghost-type moves. **In Generation I, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 1 move was introduced. **In Generation VI, 2 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Physical and Other moves stand out. **7 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. **7 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Clever moves stand out. **9 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. List of Ghost-type moves Effectiveness of Ghost-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: . Ineffective against Pokémon of the types: . Weaknesses and resistances of the Ghost type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Ghost-type-Pokémon Trainers Ghost-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Ghost-type-Pokémon Elite Four members Ghost-type Pokémon 35 Pokémon are Ghost type. (4.86% of all Pokémon) Pure Ghost-type Pokémon 9 Pokémon are pure Ghost type. (25.71% of the Ghost-type Pokémon) Primary Ghost-type Pokémon 14 Pokémon are primary Ghost type. (40.00% of the Ghost-type Pokémon) Secondary Ghost-type Pokémon 12 Pokémon are secondary Ghost type. (34.29% of the Ghost-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Ghost-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Ghost type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because some people are afraid of ghosts, and fears affect the mind. Communing with ghosts is also said to be of a much different process than simply reading minds through physical or empirical means. *They're strong against themselves because there's a belief that the strongest spirit wins, with spirit referring to the desire to win something. *They're weak against the type because dark represents terror and evil, and it is said that evil spirits (like Spiritomb) are punished. According to some belief systems, ghosts who lead evil lives and refuse to go to the afterlife are said to transform into demons, and demons in some mythologies are feared and also rumored to eat lost souls. *They're immune to the and types because spirits are incorporeal beings and thus can't be hit normally. This is also the reason why the type is immune to them, because a mortal and a ghost can't hurt each other. Interestingly, the type is not immune to them. *They resist the type because it is impossible to poison someone who's already dead. *Before Generation VI, a and type didn't have any weakness and was immune to the types , and . However, from Generation VI onwards, they're weak against the type. Trivia *The only -type Pokémon of Generation I were Gastly and its evolutions. *The first pure -type Pokémon was Misdreavus, which was introduced in Generation II. *No Gym Leader or Elite Four member who specializes in -type Pokémon was introduced in Generation VI. * is one of the only types to be strong against itself. Most types are resistant to themselves (ex Grass, Fire, Water) Notes es:Tipo fantasma uk:Примарний тип Category:Pokémon Types Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Ghost-type moves